La Broma Perfecta
by ReiNa VAmPiro
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si por una broma terminas enamorandote de una persona que has conocido hace mucho tiempo atrás?, o simplemente descubres sentimientos que no entendías. una historia más de Bubbline
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien venidos a mi segunda history xD espero que os guste, como verán nuevamente sera de Bubbline *-* es una historia que he querido publicar desde hace tiempo pero no había podido y bueno no tengo mucho que decir así que a leer se ha dicho :s n.n **_

* * *

_**Adventure Time no me pertenece es propiedad de Cartoon Network blah blah blah si me perteneciera el Bubbline seria un hecho no solo una ilusión **_

* * *

**La Broma Perfecta**

_**"8:45 am"**_

Marceline se dirigía a casa de Finn y Jake para que le ayudasen en algo que tenía planeado desde hace mucho, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de comentárselos.

-¡Oye Jake!, ya termina con eso ¿no?- decía el humano mientras jugaba con BMO

-Hermanito yo no te ando apurando cuando te la pasas buscando tu bendito calcetín- se defendió, mientras se pintaba una especie de diana en la cara con lápiz labial

-¡Claro que sí lo haces!- Hizo un puchero- y mi... Woo! ¡Qué pasa!- se asustó al ver que el controlador que tenía en las manos le fue arrebatado y comenzó a flotar

-¡Un Fantasma!- Grito Jake dejando caer el lápiz labial al suelo

-¡A Pelear, tarado!- gritó poniéndose en guardia y tomando su espada

-Já,Já,Já- se escucho una risa maquiavélica muy familiar para el chico de cabellos dorados

-¿Marceline?- preguntó bajando la espada, esta se hizo visible apareciendo al lado de Jake

-¡BUH!-

-¡Ay Mamachita!- gritó espantado el perro mágico escondiéndose bajo la mesa, pues su temor a los vampiros aun se hacía presente, y Marceline lo sabía perfectamente

-¡Hola chicos!- Dijo divertida sentándose en el sofá

-Marceline ¿Qué haces aquí?- Interrogo curioso el joven héroe sentándose a su lado y retomando el controlador

-Sólo estaba de paso- respondió despreocupada

-A la próxima puedes tocar la puerta- reprochaba el perro que aún se encontraba aterrado y salía de su escondite

-JJJhh!- le gruño la vampiresa poniendo cara de demonio y este pego un grito y se volvió a esconder temblando

-y ya que estamos hablando de ayudar...- decía - ¿Por qué no me ayudan con algo chicos?-

-Nadie a dicho nada sobre ayudar- afirmaba el chico

-Vamos sera divertido-

-Esto no me late hermanito- dudaba Jake, pues la vampiresa no le transmitía mucha confianza

-Mmm...- comenzó a pensar el joven - ¿A qué quieres que te ayudemos?- preguntó dudoso

-Já, Já, Já sabía que accederías- decía victoriosa la chica demoníaca

-Aún no he accedido- afirmo Finn

-Tiene que ver con Simón- reía sabiendo que este no podría negarse

-Te escucho- se limitó a decir, la vampiro se acercó a su oreja y comenzó a susurrar algo. Al principio no quería acceder pero dijo algo que cambió su opinión, y Jake sólo los veía con terror por que no sabía si la vampiresa usaría alguna especie de poder hipnótico para controlarlo

-Bien chicos me tengo que ir fue divertido charlar con ustedes, regresare en la tarde - rió maliciosamente mientras salia volando por la ventana con una túnica negra que la protegía de los rayos del sol

-¿Finn?, ¿hermanito? ¿Qué te hizo la vampirito?- preguntaba temeroso, pero este no le respondía, estaba con la mirada perdida en el vacío

-No lo sé viejo- por fin respondió con la cara inexpresiva - No lo sé- Jake sólo temía lo peor creyendo que algo le había hecho a su amigo.

_**"5:50 pm"**_

La Chica vampiro nuevamente se dirigía a su ex-casa para poner en marcha su plan. Como los rayos solares ya no le hacían daño podía volar tranquilamente. Llevaba consigo una mochila cargada de muchas cosas, y una sonrisa que no se desaparecía de sus labios.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?- cuestionaba el perro amarillo, al haber escuchado lo que Marceline tenía planeado

-No lo sé amigo, me parece un buen plan- trataba de justificar el humano, pues muy adentro de él tampoco estaba tan seguro de querer hacerlo

_Toc, toc, toc, -_se escucho que llamaban a la puerta

-Vaya parece que Marceline ha llegado- decía el héroe caminando hacía la puerta

-y por fin toco la puerta- comentaba Jake haciendo un puchero - ¡AHH! - grito el mismo cuando la vampiresa se le apareció por detrás asustandolo. Esta rió divertida pues amaba espantar a las personas

-¡Jake!- grito el humano regresando a ver que pasaba

-Hola Finn, ¿estás listo?- reía la chica demoníaca mientras abrazaba a el perro, este solo temblaba sin poner resistencia

-ya que...- dijo de mala gana acercándose a ella

**_ "6:30 pm" _**

Mientras tanto en el Dulce Reino se encontraba Bubblegum con una bata científica saliendo de este lugar, al parecer se dirigía al Reino Helado.

-¡Rey Helado me las pagaras!- Se decía a si misma la Dulce princesa frustrada- ¡unglücklich!, ¡ficken!- gritaba toda clase de groserías en Alemán con furia

-¡Ouch!- se le escucho quejarse al haberse chocado con algo haciendo que cayera al suelo

-¿Pero Qué diablos te pasa?- reclamó enfadada mientras se sobaba la frente y miraba que fue lo que hizo que se cayera. lo primero que vio fueron unos afilados colmillos y pensó _"Marceline" _al ver detenidamente de pies a cabeza se dio cuenta que no podía ser ella pues al parecer era un chico. Este comenzó a aclarar la garganta y hablo

-Yo.. yo lo siento- se disculpo levantándose y ofreciendo su mano para ayudar a levantar a la joven caída

-N-no te preocupes- respondió nerviosa tomando la mano del chico y levantándose- disculpa no escuche tu nombre- preguntó con astucia sin apartar la mirada del chico, su apariencia era tan parecida a la de Marceline, pero con el cabello corto. Este bestia una camisa a cuadros, unos jeans azules y unos tenis blancos con negro tenía incluso la misma cicatriz de mordida en el cuello que la vampiresa

-Ehh.. soy- trataba de decir nervioso- soy Marshall lee, y ¿tú eres...?- preguntó aún mas nervioso y jalando el cuello de su camisa

-Soy Bonnibel Bubblegum, pero todos me dicen Bubblegum, a excepción de una amiga mía quien me llama Bonnibel- rió amable la chica de dulce- por cierto tú tienes un gran parentesco con ella- agrego viéndolo de pies a cabeza nuevamente, este se sentía mas nervioso aún y desviaba la mirada constantemente

-¿E-encerío? eso es genial de seguro ha de ser una chica muy apuesta- rió divertido el chico- claro no mas que usted señorita- le guiñó el ojo. PB se sonrojó con el comentario, él era tan igual a la vampiro pero se veía mas tranquilo y amable

-Danke!- respondió entre risas, sin saber que mas decir

-¿Y eso significa...?-

-¡gracias!- contesto amable

-¿es Alemán cierto?-

-Así es- afirmó

-¿Y que haces dirigiéndote a los condominios de Hielo?- pregunto curioso

-¡ES CIERTO!- reaccionó la Princesa- Tengo que irme Marcel... ¿Marcelo? ¿Marcelino?- intentó recordar el nombre de este

-Marshall Lee-

-Sí Marshall Lee, cuídate espero verte otro día?-

-¡Claro!, y tú también cuídate- respondió amable y tomó la mano de la princesa y la beso, esta se sonrojo un poco, y luego de eso se fue sin decir más.

-¡Aquí estas!- se escucho a alguien que se dirigía corriendo hacía a él

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- exigía respuesta una chica de cabello dorado un gorrito de conejo? una falda azul y una blusa de color celeste acompañada de una gata blanca con manchas amarillas

-Aquí estaba...- Respondió despreocupado él chico- creo que ya es tarde sera mejor que prosigamos con esto mañana-

-¡MAÑANA!- gritó histerica

-¡Calmate!, no es para tanto-

-¡SI LO ES!, ¡Ni creas que handare asi mañana!- se molestó más la chica

-Vamos "Fionna", valdrá la pena- esta se puso a pensar por unos segundos y suspiro

-De acuerdo...- Dijo derrotada- ¡PERO SÓlO MAÑANA!- grito enfadada se subió a su "gata" y salieron de allí

_-¡Genial!, así podre hablar más con Bonnie...- _pensó "el vampiro".

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí quedará el primer cap. de esta estoría xD espero y les haya entretenido y creo que ya saben que es lo que esta pasando aquí :333 no sé creo que me quedó algo corto QuQ diganme que piensan xD y si meresco tomatasos o no 7w7 y si aún no saben que es lo que esta pasando xD en el próximo cap. sus dudas quedaran resueltas x3 xD aun que creo que es más que obvio? xD haha sayonara :D matane! **


	2. En Apuros

_**Ok para aquellos que tenían ciertas dudas xD aquí se confundirán más ok no xD haha naa no es cierto gracias por sus riviews enserio me dieron animó de seguir escribiendo más rápido! y quiero agregar que habrán varios flashbakcs en el transcurso de la historia (son los que están en cursiva) ¿creo que fue mala idea lo de los flashbacks? y bueno sin mas que decir! vamos con la history!**_

* * *

_**Adventure Time no me pertenece es propiedad de Cartoon Network blah blah...**_

* * *

_**"En Apuros"**_

Al día siguiente Marceline se había levantado muy temprano, pues sentía que nunca antes había dormido tan profunda y tranquilamente, incluso se levanto de buen humor que no iría a molestar a los duendes hoy. Claro después de todo no le quedaría tiempo de ir a molestarlos. pero... Al mismo tiempo pensaba, ¿Por qué tanta felicidad?, quizás recordar lo que había pasado el dia anterior le causaba gracia

* * *

_**"FlashBack"**_

_**"**-¡NO HUYAS FINN!- gritaba la vampiresa persiguiendo por toda la casa al joven Héroe con un peine en mano _

_-¡DÉJAME DEMONIO!- gritaba este sin dejarse atrapar _

_-¡Jake Ayudame!- suplicaba la chica demoníaca al perro amarillo_

_-¡No la Ayudes Jake!- imploraba el humano, quien estuvo a punto de tropezarse con Beemo_

_-Ejéjé! ¿Ayudarte y perderme esto?-reía divertido mientras se sentaba para observar- Lo siento hermanito pero algo así no se ve todos los días- se negó riendo a carcajadas. Finn le hecho una mirada fulminante y este dejó de reír_

_-¡TE TENGO!- Dijo victoriosa la vampiresa mientras tomaba al chico de cabellos dorados por la camisa probocándo que ambos cayeran al suelo_

_-ALÉJATE MARCELINE!, O SOY CAPAS DE...- _

_-¿DE QUÉ?- interrumpió la vampiro riendo- Finn... me diste tu promesa- se levanto haciéndose la inocente y poniendo un tonó de voz triste. El humano se le quedo viendo conmovido y aterrado, "-Que Bipolar es esta chica-" pensó_

_-Creí que eras un héroe... y que cumplías tus promesas- reprochó para que el joven humano se dejara de una vez por todas. este lo pensó por unos instantes y después de todo tenía razón un héroe no rompe sus promesas._

_-Esta Bien- dijo derrotado mientras se ponía de pie _

_-¡Genial!, ven acá-rió victoriosa mientras tomaba su mochila..." _

* * *

-Já,já, fue divertido- se burlaba del humano al recordar ese momento- iré a visitar a Bonnie... necesito hablar con ella- se dijo a si misma entre suspiros, tomó su túnica negra y salió volando de aquel sitio.

Al llegar al Dulce Reino observaba la ventana del balcón done se encontraba la habitación de PB

-Aquí voy!- se hecho de ganas y fue volando hasta aquel lugar, entró por la ventana silenciosamente y allí estaba, dormida, pues aún era muy temprano -_"parece un angelito rosa!"- _pensó con ternura acercándose hasta a ella

-Mar-marshall lee...?- pronunció la princesa adormitada e intentando abrir los ojos de par en par al sentir una presencia escalofriante- "_¡Demonios!"- _pensó. Esta y salió como llego... de la nada.

Mientras iba volando lejos de allí pensaba -"¿_Marshall lee?, ¿Cómo demonios pensó que yo era él?"- _ la vampiresa se había molestado puesto a que acostumbraba ir a visitarla una vez por semana - Quizás por que esta vez adelanté la fecha de visita?- se decía a si misma pensativa.

* * *

_"-Esta Bien- dijo derrotado el humano mientras se ponía de pie_

_-¡Genial!, ven acá-rió victoriosa la peli-negro mientras tomaba su mochila __y sacaba un libro muy antiguo parecido al Enchiridion _

_-Wohh, Wohh, Espera ¿Qué es eso?- exigió respuesta nervioso al ver tal cosa este tenía un aura oscura y se veía todo empolvado _

_-Verás...-comentaba- la vez que fui con Bubblegum a recuperar mi osito Hambo con la idiota de la bruja Maja... vi varias cosas interesantes- decía mientras lo observaba y comenzaba a buscar una página__- así que la tome como venganza-rió maliciosamente la chica del cabello negro. Finn se comenzaba a asustar, por el solo hecho de pensar que tenía tramado su amiga demoníaca le enchinaba la piel_

_- Y... ¿Para qué sirve?- pregunto sin rodeos..."_

* * *

-Já,Já, Mejor ire con Finn y Jake a divertirme un rato- reía con malicia al imaginar como se encontrarían en estos momentos.

entró como de costumbre, por la ventana o cualquier otro sitio que no fuera la puerta, y se dirigió a la habitación de estos

.-¿Qué? ¿Aún duermen?- se molestó por que quería divertirse para olvidar lo que paso en la habitación de PB- ¡Interesante!- dijo para sí y fue a la cocina tomó unos platos y los tiro con brusquedad al piso, luego fue volando a la sala principal y azotó la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo - ¡Aquí Viene...!- se decía ansiosa mientras ponía la mano cerca de su oreja para escuchar

-¡JAKE, UN INTRUSO!- gritó el humano levantándose de golpe

-¡JÁ,JÁ,JÁ,JÁ,JÁ!- se escuchó a alguien muriendo a carcajadas en la sala. El humano fue a ver que pasaba, y los colores cambiaron en él cuando vio que se trataba de la vampiresa

-¡MARCELINE!- gritó furioso pero eso sólo causo que esta rompiera en risas,

-Tu-tu Voz!..- trato de decir pero la risa no la dejaba hablar - e-es ta...tan chi-chillona- cayó al suelo agarrándose el estomago por la gracia que le causaba escucharlo hablar...

* * *

___"- Y... ¿Para qué sirve?- pregunto sin rodeos_

_-Es un libro de conjuros, pero el conjuro más interesánte es el de cómo cambi...-Intento decir pero Finn La interrumpió _

_-¡NI CREAS QUE ME CAMBIARE DE SEXO SÓLO PA..!- pero no logró terminar la oración por que esta vez fue Marceline quien lo interrumpió_

_-¡NO SIRVE PARA CAMBIAR DE SEXO TONTO!-grito molesta- sirve para imitar voces- explicó_

_-¡Eso Es Ridículo!, ¿Y eso para qué nos servirá?- dijo molesto el peli-rubio _

_-Pruebalo y me dices tú...-rió con malicia _

_-¡NI LOCO!, ¿Que tal si tiene alguna falla?-_

_-¡No la tiene!... ¡mira!- le dio el libro_

_-A ver...- lo tomó de mala gana _

**_"Conjuro Mágico Para Cambiar de Voz"_**

_-¡QUE TITULO TAN RIDÍCULO!- se molestó Finn sin querer seguir leyendo_

_-¡LÉELO ENANO!- exigió esta con una mirada amenazadora. El Joven apartó la vista frustrado, Jake le quitó el libro y prosiguió leyendo_

**_Duración: 24:00hrs_**

**_Instrucciones: repita el conjuro mágico 3 veces, Luego imagine el timbre de voz que desee imitar y/o cambiar (ya sea de un amigo, conocido o imaginación propia) _**

**_Nota: Si por algún motivo el conjuro falla..._**

_-¡JÁ!, lo sabía-interrumpió el héroe sin querer escuchar más_

_-¡Déjalo terminar!- gruñó la vampiresa- prosigue Jake- ordenó_

_-ah! que la canción- balbuceó -Como decía...-_

**_ Si por algún motivo el conjuro falla, caerá bajo su responsabilidad_**

_-Ah! Canijo!- suspiró derrotado el chico_

_-¡JM!- fue lo único que se le escuchó a Marceline, quien le sonreía victoriosa. Esta le quitó el libro a Jake y pronunció unas palabras extrañas, luego se lo dio a Finn para que hiciera lo mismo. Lo tomó desconfiado y pronunció las palabras 3 veces pensando en una voz femenina, prácticamente como la de Fionna._

_-¡NO PASO na...!- se cubrió la boca asustado al escuchar su voz afeminada. Todos se quedaron callados viendo al héroe. 3 segundos eternos después rompieron en risa_

_-JA,JA,JA,JA,JA...- Marceline cayó al suelo muriendo a carcajadas, Jake comenzó a golpear la pared con uno de sus puños riendo de igual modo, y BMO se cubrío la boca tratando de controlarse_

_-¡NO ES GRACIOSO!- regañaba con la voz chillona_

_-Sii... sii tienes razón, no es gracioso -se levantó la vampiresa secándose las lágrimas-¡ES GRACIOSISIMO!- exclamó entre risas y volvió a romper en risas_

* * *

-Toc!, Toc!, Toc!, Finn ¿Estás ahí?- se escuchó que alguien llamó a la puerta de inmediato Marceline se puso de pie y dejó de reír. Ambos se veían mutuamente pensando en que hacer

-Es Bonnie..!- dijó asustada la vampiresa

-¿FINN?- seguían llamando a la puerta, desde afuera se escuchaban murmullos provenientes de la casa, la joven rosa acercó su oreja a la puerta para escuchar quienes estaban dentro, Pero se sobresaltó al escuchar que algo se quebró

-¡Habla tarado!- gritó en voz baja la vampiresa que se encontraba nerviosa

-No! puedo tengo voz de chica y no la puedo cambiar- gritó en voz baja el héroe también

-¿FINN ERES TÚ?- siguió tocando preocupada y asustada la chica

-¡MIAUHH!- imitó a un gato la vampiresa, sin saber que más hacer

-Ahh! es un gato!- dijo la princesa al otro lado de la puerta

-Uff!- suspiraron amos viendo que había funcionado. Jake se acerco a ellos soñoliento y se tropezó con quien sabe que provocando ruido

-¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?- gritó esta vez impaciente golpeando la puerta más fuerte

-¡OTRO GATO!- Respondió Finn con ingenuidad. Marceline se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano pensando en "ya la regaste"

-FINN NO ES GRACIOSO- decía tratando de abrir la puerta, al parecer no le tomó importancia a la voz afeminada del chico

-¡Rápido salgan por la ventana!- sugirió la vampiresa tomándolos a ambos y sacándolos de ahí

-¡espera no queremos sali...!- pero no los dejó terminar la oración por que estos yacian fuera de la casa. Rápidamente fue volando hasta la puerta y abrió

-¡Bonnie! que linda sorpresa!- fingió demencia la vampiresa...

* * *

**_Bueno hasta aquí quedara el cap 2 7w7 ya se ya se esta medio enrredada? QuQ gomen pero esq no se me ocurrio otro modo más de poner los flashback XD haha xD pero ya tienen ma so menos una idea xD de lo que sucedio en el cap anterior espero no averlos decepsionado con este cap QwQ y seguire explicando obviamente en el siguiente xD etto para no confundirse podrian leer todos los blashbacks juntos XD así sería mas fácil entender xD no sé sólo digo xD :3 y no se preocupen el Bubbline se hará presente en la continuación xD se los prometo _**

**_hasta la próxima sayonnara matane! n.n_**


End file.
